


you, me and the night sky

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Jae is sickeningly sweet, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonpil is a cute tiny ball of adorableness, countryside, cute fluff, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: short fluffy domestic jaepil





	you, me and the night sky

Jae stood in the kitchen of the small wooden cottage, he packaged away his fresh soup into containers so he could take it to work during the week. Wonpil came up behind wrapped his small arms around his waist and letting his small hands splash across Jaes stomach. 

“It’s time” Wonpil waved the small worn book in front of Jaes face. The older man smiled and turned around in Wonpils arm. He planted a small kiss to Wonpils hair as he took the book from his hand.

“Okay, go out side honey and I’ll make you a hot chocolate” Jae turned around to the cupboard to pull out the cocoa powder. Wonpil hummed and walked off outside.

He sat down on the wooden porch swing, the white paint was flakey and slowly chipping away. Wonpil really wanted to repaint but Jae said they should do it together, whenever they have the opportunity they never get around to doing it. 

Wonpil let his eyes sit on the golden and pink rays of the setting sun and beautiful warm breeze graced through the sky and made Wonpil shiver as the warmth ran through him. 

The back door creaked open as Jae emerged from the house.  
“Hi” Jae smiled warmly and Wonpil gave him a small wave. “Here take this” he passed the younger the mug full of hot chocolate. The warm mug sent shockwaves of warmth through his body.

Jae sat down next to Wonpil and pushed his right leg behind Wonpils body so that the younger was cased in by his legs. Wonpil sighed and lay back so that his back hit Jaes chest and he could take a small sip of his hot chocolate. Jae smiled and stroked his boyfriends hair. He opened the book that Wonpil had picked out.

“The far away tree?” Wonpil hummed and lay his head back onto Jaes shoulder cradling the mug in his hands.  
“Pil, it’s all in English”   
“Yeah I know, I just really like hearing your voice” Jae cocked his head and Wonpil must’ve felt it against the top of his head.   
“It calms me down, you’re so soothing I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like I don’t need to fully understand what you say to feel happy hearing you” Jae let out a breathy laugh and pressed his hands either side of the boys head leaving small kisses against his face and hair. Wonpil giggles quietly. 

“Jae be careful you’ll make me spill my drink” Jae let go but left one small kiss rest on Wonpils cheek bone. He picked up the book and flipped past the acknowledgments and cleared his throat gently.

“Once, there were three children, Joe, Beth and Frannie. They lived with their mum and dad in a little house in the country. They had to help their parents in the house and in the garden, there was lots to do” Wonpil snickered quietly

“What?” Jae laughed back at him   
“The Name Frannie sounds weird with your accent” Jae laughed heartily and lightly slapped Wonpil on the stomach. 

Jae cleared his throat again and continued reading. 

The sun had finally set and a navy hue set heavily in the sky and the glowy stars hung so brightly Jae could’ve sworn they were still alive. Wonpil had drifted off to sleep a while ago and Jae had set his mug down on the windowsill behind the swing along with the old tattered book. 

As the weather started to cool down and the breeze turned cold Wonpil shifted on his sleep before waking up.

“Hi..” Wonpils glassy eyes peered up at jaes small round face   
“Hey” Jae smiled looking down at the pouty younger. “Let’s get you to bed sleepy head” Jae pressed a small kiss to his lips before intertwining fingers with Wonpil and leading him off to their bedroom. 

He pushed the younger under the covers and slid in beside him.   
“Jae I need to brush my teeth” Jae wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled their bodies flush against each other.   
“Just do it in the Morning, for now I just wanna be with you” Jae cuddled deeper into the younger and Wonpil let him.

Pushing his fingers through his hair and gently scraping his fingers over Jaes scalp. 

Wonpil had long gone to sleep by then but Jae stared at his peaceful glowy face. 

“I love you” his whispered into the heavy night before closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep


End file.
